The contractor will be conducting a 2 year evaluation study on the Cancer Control P.L.A.N.E.T. web portal. This portal is intended to provide planners, researchers, and program staff involved in cancer control efforts access to data and resources for designing, implementing, and evaluating evidence-based cancer control programs. The site serves as a conduit for the transmission of interventions found to be efficacious in the research setting into practice settings. It also provides specific tools to enhance uptake in the field. These interventions, categorized into 12 areas, cover a range of topics involved in cancer control. The site also functions as a potential networking source.